Prophecy
Description Built by Inner Sphere scientists entirely from salvaged Clan tech, the Prophecy is a vision of the future of warfare. The Prophecy was designed to be a demonstration of what Clan technology is truly capable of, providing further incentive to capture Clan 'Mechs and equipment intact, rather than the usual tactic of rendering them combat incapable through the application of brute force and then salvaging what little isn't a pile of glowing slag. As it was designed as a proof of concept rather than being mass produced, only three were created, one of which has been destroyed in combat, when the facility it was stored at was attacked and it was forced into battle; another is missing, presumably having been stolen by the lead scientist of the project, who disappeared at roughly the same time as the 'Mech. As for the 'Mech itself, it has thirteen tons of Ferro-Fibrous armor, the most its frame can carry. It is jump capable, unlike the captured Warhammer IIC, which provided the frame upon which the Prophecy is built. Relatively quick for an assault 'Mech, it is also tactically flexible, with jump jets which allow for Death from Above attacks, combat drops, and a high degree of maneuverability in urban and other rugged or constricted environments. Its lack of ammunition allows for great independence from supply trains, and the Light Active Probe makes it difficult to surprise, while allowing it to serve as a somewhat slow scout when necessary. Twenty one double heat sinks keep its heat levels easily manageable as long as the pilot applies the most basic of heat control. Even the 'Mechs layout has been optimized, with heat sinks placed to protect its more valuable weapon systems, while jump jets offer a degree of protection to the torso and the probe shields the critical equipment in the head. It also places a double heat sink in each leg, so as to be able to fully exploit any body of water bigger than a puddle. Its biggest tactical shortcoming is its inability to utilize indirect fire, a drawback that the designers believed to be minor when compared to the advantages the design provides. Armament The Prophecy's main weapons are its formidable paired ER PPC's. If an enemy manages to close within 450 meters, it must deal with the significant damage of three ER Medium Lasers. An advanced Targeting Computer allows for aimed fire and provides increased accuracy at all ranges, making an already dangerous 'Mech absolutely terrifying. Its ability to reverse its arms allows it to fire in any direction, a very useful ability when one is unable to turn to face ones foe, or is already busy with an enemy in front of them. Variants The original three Prophecy BattleMech's were functionally identical, varying only in the brand of parts that were used to create them. However, it is possible, though incredibly unlikely, that the Prophecy exists elsewhere in small numbers, as its schematics were apparently leaked onto the HPG net at some point in time. Furthermore, due to the extremely prohibitive cost of obtaining such a large amount of functioning Clan tech, and the maintenance thereof, any 'Mech built using the leaked schematics is extremely likely to be a variation from the original design, which is impossible to mass produce with the resources currently available to the Inner Sphere. References Category:BattleMechsCustom